


Big Three Pillow Fort

by Princessponies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Meme, Memes, Other, actually-nico, willsoloce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/pseuds/Princessponies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic inspired by actually-nico on tumblr! The specific posts that inspired this work are: http://actually-nico.tumblr.com/post/111438812847/bucky-barnes-at-camp-half-blood-infiniteangelo || and of course this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmd1qMN5Yo0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Three Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Jason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99386) by actually-nico/willsoloce. 



"All done!" Jason said, stepping back to where Nico and Percy were standing. The three admired their work: A large pillow fort.

"I can't wait to show Hazel when she gets back!" Nico exclaimed.

"Maybe we should leave her a note and hide in it?" Percy suggested. Jason grinned, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from nearby and handing them to Nico, who began to write.

"I'll go get her, be hiding by the time I get back!" Jason hurried off.

 

"You know, we should call it something..." Nico eyed their handiwork, his hand on his chin in thought.

"I have an idea!" Percy dashed forwards, holding a pencil with a sticky-note attached to it. On the note was a scribbly drawing of what could be assumed to be himself.

"Fort Sassy! And I am PERSASSY! The king of this fort and all you nerds-"

BLAM

Percy dropped the pencil, his hand slowly moving to his chest. When he looked down, he spotted red slowly growing over his Camp Half-blood t-shirt. Faint music played throughout the cabin from an unknown source.

_Mmm whacha saaay_ , _mmm that you only meant well, well of course you did_

Percy looked behind him to spot Nico, holding a gun, with an emotionless face.

_Mmm whacha saaaaay_

Percy gasped before slowly landing face-first at the bottom of the fort. Nico dropped the weapon, realization of his actions slowing dawning on him.

_MMM whacha saaaaaaaay, mmmhmmmmmm what did chu say_

 

 

Nico put his hand to his forehead, drawing deep breaths. Everything was fine. He could always bring Percy back from the Underworld as long as he didn't choose to be reborn, right? Percy continued to lie motionless. Oh no, this was bad-

BLAM

_Mmm whacha saaay_ , _mmm that you only meant well, well of course you did_

Nico looked down at his chest. Similarly to Percy, a small bullet wound had appeared. He raised his hands, now covered with blood from the contact with the wound. Nico glanced over his shoulder at Percy, who was now wielding the abandoned gun, the weapon pointed at Nico. His mouth was slightly agape, eyes narrowed.

_Mmm that it's all for the best_

Nico swayed, falling sideways onto the ground, facing Percy. Percy fell back as well, dropping the gun as his eyes closed.

_MMM whacha saaaaaaaay, mmmhmmmmmm what did chu say_

The two of them laid motionless, the gun between them.

 

"Hey guy's I'm back!" Jason said, entering the room.

BLAM

_Mmm whacha saaaaay_

Nico stared up at Jason, eyes narrowed as he held the gun at the son of Jupiter. Jason looked down in disbelief, clutching his new wound. What the absolute fuck. 

_Mmm whacha say, mmm that it's all for the best_

Jason dropped to his knees, still in shock. His face hit the floor, probably knocking him out. Silly Jason. Nico dropped the gun once more. Jason's eyes were still wide.

_MMM whacha saaaaaaaay, mmmhmmmmmm what did chu say_

 

Hazel entered the room as the music faded, carrying a large pillow, no doubt for the fort. She scanned the room, shocked to see her three friends all having been shot. She walked to the center of the room, going to pick up the note left by Nico.

_**Dear** **Sister, By the time you read this letter,**_

BLAM

_Mmm whacha saaaaay_

Jason was holding the gun, aimed at Hazel. She turned to look over at him in disbelief. 

_Mmm whacha saaay_ , _mmm that you only meant well-_

BLAM

 

Nico was holding the gun now, staring at her, emotionless _._ Hazel clutched her stomach, gasping in pain as she stumbled backwards a bit.

__Mmm whacha saaaaay-_ _

BLAM, it was Percy this time. He was frowning, as if he had been offended.

Hazel gasped again

_Mmm whacha saaaaay_ -

BLAM Jason laid on his side as he fired it, grinning.

_Mmm whacha -_

BLAM Percy, still offended.

_Mmm whacha-_

BLAM, Nico

__Mmm whacha saaaaay-_ _

BLAM, Jason again. This time he was on his stomach, pointing the gun over one wrist. Extra points for style, Jason. _  
_

Hazel stumbled back again, staring at him, obviously in pain.

_Mmm_ -

BLAM

_Mmm_ _whacha_ -

BLAM

Nico looked both surprised and proud at his shot.

__Mmm whacha saaa-_ _

BLAM

Percy was less offended this time.

__Mmm whacha saaa-_ _

BLAM

Jason was on his back now. Impressive.

_Mmm_ _wha_ -

BLAM

Percy again.

_Mm-_

Nico, grinning madly.

BLAM

_mm_ -

BLAM

Jason was on his side again, smiling. Hazel gasped yet again. Would the shooting ever stop?

__Mmm whacha saaa-_ _

BLAM, Percy looked disgusted this time. I guess that answers that question.

_mm-_

BLAM! Jason was on his stomach again, one hand on the ground. He was still grinning.

__Mmm__ _whac_ -

BLAM

Hazel fell to the ground, finally.

_Mmm whacha saaay_ , _mmm that you only meant well_

 

 

Apollo children yelled in the distance as Annabeth and Piper stepped into the cabin, looking over the bodies.

"I wonder how this happened?" Annabeth whistled, stepping over Percy's feet.

"Hey Annabeth, listen to this!" Piper picked up Nico's note off the table. She began reading it.

"Dear sister, by the time you read this, i'll be dead. This is how i think it is going to happen: I will shoot Percy, then he will shoot me, the Jason will enter and get shot by me. They you'll come in and get shot by Jason, Percy, and I multiple times. Love, your brother, Nico." Piper scoffed, then continued reading.

"P.S., Then Annabeth and Piper will read this letter and shoot each other." Piper laughed. "I know Nico is good with the dead and all, but do you really think-"

BLAM

Annabeth was holding a gun, pointed at Piper.

_Mmm whacha saaay_ _  
_

BLAM

Piper was also holding a gun.

_Mmm whacha saaay_ _  
_

BLAM

_Mmm whacha_ _Mmm whacha saaay_ _  
_

BLAM

_Mm that you only meantMm that you only meant well_

BLAM

_Mmm whaMM that you onlyMMMthat you only meant well_

Piper and Annabeth both looked over their shoulders at each other as the music played over itself with each shot.

_mmmmmmmmwhatthatmmmmmmwellofcoursemmmm_

The two girls stared at each other, lowering their guns.

_mmmmmmmthatmmmallforthemmmmmwellofcourseyoudidmmmmmm_

They fell to the ground.

_that it's all for the that it's all for the that it's all for the mmmmmmmmmmmm well of course it is all for the_

_mmmmm whacha saaaaaay.  
_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> PS dramatic readings would b hilarious and i would love that thank.


End file.
